Eric Young
Young appeared on WWE television three times in the early 2000's. The first was on an episode of WWE Velocity, where he teamed with Bobby Roode and were defeated by Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli. The second appearance was also on WWE Velocity in which he was announced as "Showtime" Eric Young; he lost to Sean O'Haire. He appeared the next day on WWE Sunday Night Heat, losing a match to Val Venis. Though not under contract, Young returned to WWE on the May 4, 2016 episode of NXT by confronting recently crowned NXT Champion Samoa Joe. Young faced Joe in the main event of the evening and lost by submission. On the October 12 episode of NXT, Young made his return marking his official debut in NXT. Young debuted along with Alexander Wolfe, Sawyer Fulton and Nikki Cross as the heel stable SAnitY. During the next weeks, the stable was established as one powerful force in NXT, defeating other wrestlers. Young, as leader of Sanity, feuded with Tye Dillinger, who rejected an invitation to join the group. Young defeated Dillinger at NXT TakeOver: San Antonio, and, months later, at NXT TakeOver: Orlando, Sanity defeated Dillinger, Roderick Strong, Kassius Ohno and Ruby Riot in an eight-person mixed tag team match. However, on the April 19 episode of NXT, Young lost to Dillinger in a Steel Cage Match and at NXT TakeOver: Chicago, Young lost to Strong. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Wolfe and Young defeated The Authors of Pain for the NXT Tag Team Championship. At NXT TakeOver: WarGames, Sanity (and The Authors of Pain) lost the WarGames match to The Undisputed Era and on the December 20 episode of NXT, SAnitY lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to The Undisputed Era's Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reilly. During the 2018 WWE Superstar Shake-up, Young and the rest of Sanity, except for Nikki Cross, were drafted to SmackDown Live. They debuted on the June 19 episode of Smackdown Live where they attacked The Usos. The next week on SmackDown Live, Young answered Jeff Hardy's US title open challenge. The match ended by DQ when The Usos ran in, leading to a six-man tag team match where Sanity lost. At Extreme Rules, Sanity picked up their first win by defeating The New Day in a Tables match. On the August 14 episode of SmackDown, Sanity lost to The New Day. On the September 4 episode of SmackDown, Sanity (Young and Dain) lost a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to Rusev and Aiden English. On the November 6 episode of SmackDown, Sanity were in the corner of Nikki Cross when she made her SmackDown debut in a loss to Becky Lynch. At Survivor Series, Sanity (Eric Young and Killian Dain) was part of Team SmackDown where they defeated Team Raw. During the match Young and Sanity were eliminated from the match by Roode and Gable. On the December 18 episode of SmackDown, Sanity attacked The Usos and Gallows and Anderson during their match, and the next week on the December 25 episode of SmackDown, Sanity and The Bar lost a match to The Usos, Gallows and Anderson. On the February 19 episode of SmackDown, Young lost to Ricochet. On the March 26 episode of SmackDown, Sanity protected Shane McMahon when he cut a promo on The Miz. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, Sanity lost a three-on-one Falls Count Anywhere match to The Miz. A WWE.com article blamed their lack of success on SmackDown on being "in the same division as The New Day, The Bar, The Usos and The Bludgeon Brothers." Eric Young was drafted to Raw during the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, without his Sanity teammates. His first appearance as a part of the brand was on the May 20, 2019 episode when he was involved in a scramble to crown the first ever WWE 24/7 Champion which was eventually won by Titus O'Neil. In June, Baron Corbin would attempt to get Young to be his special guest referee for his WWE Universal Championship match at WWE Stomping Grounds. Young would later be approached by the champion Seth Rollins, who would beat him down with a steel chair out of paranoia. Young would spend the next few months competing primarily on Main Event against the likes of Lucha House Party and No Way Jose. In his debut match on Raw, Young was defeated by Aleister Black. On the December 2 edition of Raw, Young competed as a babyface against Andrade in a losing effort.Category:Raw Superstars Category:NXT Tag Team Champions